The present invention relates to a printing stamp using a perforated stencil sheet and a method for preparation thereof.
In the past, in a hand printer using a stencil sheet, an original to be printed is used and a stencil sheet is heat sensitively perforated, and after perforation, a print body can be printed using ink.
This hand printer has the size suitable for printing a card, such as a postcard. Various parts are formed adjusting to the aforesaid size.
Accordingly, printing using the above-described hand printer is not suitable for printing those other than the postcard size.
That is, in printing after perforation, a stencil sheet is set to the hand printer and printing is performed while operating the hand printer. Therefore, there has been encountered cumbersome in that even if a sheet having a smaller size than a postcard is printed, a relatively large hand printer has to be operated.
As means for simply performing printing of those smaller in size than a postcard, a small rubber stamp called a fancy stamp is commercially available. However, it has been difficult for an individual to simply prepare a stamp in which a print surface is prepared in advance and an original such as a picture or name written by himself (or herself) can be printed.